Untitled
by ShuShu124
Summary: No summary, but I will tell you that it belongs to Kyo-chan and that it ISN'T yaoi/shonen ai related and that it may be a bit OOC. Don't got to hard on Kyo-chan! You do, I'll kick your arse! K just in case.


Yea, this doesn't belong to me…belongs to Kyo Yamabuki who doesn't have an account on so I took posting this on my own accord.

She didn't have a name for it and neither do I so, it is an untitled Naruto Lemon Story…or so she said. I didn't really see/read any lemon in it.

Disclaimer: Neither me nore Kyo own Naruto.

Untitled

Your name is Christal Uzumaki. Your 15 and Naruto's 16. Your team is team Asuma. You are friends with all the rookie nine and Guy-sensei's team. You also know the sand siblings. As you can tell from your name, Naruto is your brother. Your girl-best-friend is Misora Hyuuga. She is Hinata's sister and she's 16. She has blond hair.. Anyways, back to you, you have black hair that goes to your shoulders and bright yellow eyes. You wear a normal outfit, a black t-shirt with black capris that goes to your knees and normal ninja shoes. You normally have black nail-polish on your nails and toe-nails. You wear a bracelet on your right wrist. Anyways, back to the story, you were waking up to the sounds of the birds chirping and the sun shining. You lifted your head and looked at the window that you could see from your bed. You yawned and got up slowly walking to your dreser. You changed into a normal white tank top and beige capris. You brushed your hair and put it into a ponytail. You opened the door to your bedroom and slowly walked to the kitchen, yawning again. When you got to the kitchen, Naruto was already eating his ramen.  
'' You're not normally up at 9 o'clock ''  
Naruto said slurping his noodles. You yawned again and took a bowl of ramen and put it in the microwave.  
'' So what did you do last night ? ''  
Naruto said putting his bowl in the sink. The microwave beeped and you sat at the table.  
'' Nothing, I went training. ''  
You said as you started to eat your noodles. He sat in front of you.  
'' Do you like somone ? ''  
Naruto said with curiousity in his voice. You blushed.  
'' I-I...maybe ''  
You said shyly.  
'' Do you ? ''  
You said looking up at him. He blushed.  
'' Well... Yes... ''  
He said blushing a bit more. You smiled.  
'' It's okay. ''  
You said smiling again.  
'' Are you going to tell.. me? I am your sister... ''  
You said shyly. You were always shy, even with your own brother.

Naruto blushed even more.  
'' Come on ! tell me ''  
You said jokingly. He blushed so red that he almost fainted. You laughed a little and looked at him.  
'' It's... Misora... ''  
He whispered. You opened your eyes wide in shock. She was your best-friend since your were 7 years old and you never thought she would get together with your brother.  
'' A-Are you going... out with her ? ''  
You said trying to calm down.  
'' No... ''  
He said looking down. You smiled.  
'' Don't worry, I think she likes you too ''  
He rose his head and smiled.  
'' Really !? ''  
He said exited. You nodded your head and smiled.  
'' Well, I'm going to meet my squad. Do you want to come ? ''  
He said taking your empty bowl of ramen into the sink.  
'' Sure, and maybe I could call Misora ''  
He blushed a bit and nodded. You got up and called Misora.  
'' Hey ! Do you want to come training with me and Naruto with team 7 ? ''  
You asked her and waited for the reponse. Naruto was listening to the conversation from the other phone.  
'' Sure ! Naruto is so cute. ''  
Misora said. You said good bye to Misora and tried to find Naruto.  
'' Naruto ! Let's go ! ''  
You shouted from the front door. You heard him running from his room and out the door. You both walked until you met up with Misora.  
'' Hey Christal ! ''  
She yelled running over to both of you. She looked at Naruto and blushed.  
'' H-Hi, Naruto. ''  
Misora said looking at Naruto shyly. You rolled your eyes.  
It is too obvious You thought to yourself. You all walked to the training forest where you met up with Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura was out sick. Naruto and Misora were gone. She said that she was going to train with Naruto so you let her. You walked up to Kakashi and Sasuke. They were sitting and standing against trees. You looked at Sasuke and walked closer to him.  
'' Morning , Sasuke. ''  
You said normally. He turned his head and looked at you and blushed.  
'' H-Hi , Christal.. ''  
He whispered.

You smiled and he blushed a bit more. This wasn't normal for Sasuke. He never blushed. Kakashi walked closer to both of you.  
'' Let's start the training. Where's Naruto ? ''  
Kakashi said looking around.  
'' He is... out... with...- ''  
You stopped.

'' He's out with his girlfriend ''  
You said proudly. Kakashi and Sasuke opened their eyes a little wider.  
'' Naruto has a girlfriend ? ''  
Sasuke asked. You laughed a little.  
'' Yes... ''  
You said funnily.  
'' Who is it ? ''  
Sasuke asked curiousily. You smiled a bit.  
'' It's Misora Hyuuga ''  
You said almost laughing your head off.  
'' Wow ! I didn't know that ! Misora is c-''  
He stopped right there and thought a second.  
''- cruel ''  
He finished. You hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
'' She's not mean ! She's nice... ''  
You said questioning yourself.   
'' Well, Naruto will be missing alot of training.. ''  
Kakashi said. You smiled and he looked into the sky and saw a bird.  
'' Oh great ''  
Kakashi said.  
'' Well I'm excusing myself for a minute or two, carry on the training without me. ''  
He said disappearing into a puff of smoke. Sasuke blushed because you were both alone.  
'' So, let's train . ''  
You said taking out a kunai and throwing it at him. He ducked and the kunai hit the tree behind him.You jumped on the tree branch and looked down at him. You weren't known to keep your balance. You laughed a little before losing your balance and falling from a high branch. You closed your eyes and waited to hit the floor. Instead, you landed on something soft. You opened your eyes and saw Sasuke's face. You landed on top of him. Your face was so close to his face that he was red and you blushed. Sasuke brought his head up and was about to kiss you.

Seconds away from touching your lips you heard someone scream. You quickly got off Sasuke and ran towards the scream, Sasuke followed you. You ducked behind a tree and Sasuke was right besides you. You both peeked your head and saw Misora on the floor with blood on her arm. You saw Naruto standing in front of her and he had his arms protecting her. that's so sweet You thought. But who is attacking them ? .  
'' Mi - ''  
You were about to scream ' Misora ' when Sasuke put his hand on your mouth. He was behind you and was holding you down by having a arm around your stomach and his head close to your shoulder from the oposite side of the arm he had on your mouth.  
'' If you don't want him to kill us, don't make them come here ! ''  
He whispered. Your cheeks were as red as possible. He let go of your mouth and put both his arms around your neck ( not to choke you , but to comfort you ) You blushed more , if it's possible.  
'' Sa-Sasuke ? ''  
You whispered. He put his head close to your ear. You could hear and feel him breath in your neck.  
'' Don't be scared, I'm right here ''  
Sasuke whispered in your ear. You heard Misora scream one more time and Naruto screaming too. Sasuke let go of you and you both looked from the tree. You saw Misora that was fainted on the floor and Naruto with his kyuubi eyes and his whiskers.  
'' Sasuke, this isn't good ''  
You whispered. You couldn't help it. You ran out and went next to Naruto.  
'' What's going on ? ''  
You said taking a kunai from your pouch.  
'' Some guy just started attacking us ! ''  
Naruto said.  
'' Naruto ! Calm down and take care of Misora . ''  
You said as Sasuke came next to you. Naruto got close to Misora and laid her head on his lap.  
'' It's been so long, Sasuke ''  
You heard a creepy voice say.

You and Sasuke looked around but saw no one. Naruto was caressing Misora's head. You smiled but a kunai came right at you. You didn't notice. Sasuke threw a shuriken and it hit the kunai making it cling. You opened your eyes wide open in shock.  
'' Christal ! Snap out of it ! ''  
Sasuke said worried. You heard someone laugh maniacly.  
'' He sounds so familiar.. ''  
Sasuke said looking around. A few more kunais and shuriken came after you. You ducked on the floor , covering your head with your arms. You heard stabbing sounds but had no pain.  
'' SASUKE ! ''  
You yelled. You looked up at him and saw he had his eyes shut and he cringed. He had his arms wide, protecting you. You got up and went to his back. You saw he had shurikens and kunais on his back that had pierced threw his skin. You pulled them out and went back to his face.  
'' Are you alright.. ? ''  
He said before falling on the floor.  
'' Sasuke ! ''  
You started crying over him. Misora woke up and hugged Naruto. She got up and walked towards you.  
'' I can heal him ''  
She said activating her green chakra. You patiently waited for Sasuke to get healed.  
'' There ''  
Misora said as Naruto came up to us. Sasuke started to wake up. He lifted himself up but you helped him. You gave him a hug and he actually hugged you back. You couldn't feel the pressance of the ' mystery man' .  
'' He's gone. ''  
You whispered. Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
'' So, Naruto, Misora ? How long have you two been going out ? ''  
Sasuke said looking at both Naruto and Misora. Uh, oh..   
'' What ? W-Were not going out.. ''  
Naruto said looking at Misora then at Sasuke.  
'' Why don't we just go back home ? ''  
You said getting up.  
Fast Foward to your house.  
When you opened the door, you , Sasuke, Naruto and Misora walked inside and sat in the living room.  
You and Sasuke sat on one couch and Misora and Naruto sat on the other couch in front of it.  
'' Let's play a game ! ''  
You shouted.  
'' How about truth or dare ? ''  
You said a little laughing.

'' I'll start ''  
Sasuke said.  
'' Naruto , Truth or dare ? ''  
Sasuke said looking over to him.  
'' Dare, I'm not scared. ''  
Sasuke smirked and whispered to you. ' What do you think I should make him do ? ' You blushed because he was so close to your face. ' Make him kiss Misora ' You whispered back. He nodded.  
'' I dare you to french kiss Misora ''  
Sasuke said almost laughing himself. Misora's face was red as hell and Naruto was blushing.  
'' Come on , do it ''  
Sasuke said smirking. Naruto looked at Misora and Misora turned her head to him. They looked at each other for a long time.  
'' Are you gonna do it today or tomorow ? ''  
Sasuke said impatiently. Naruto closed his eyes and so did Misora. They got closer and closer until they kissed. You could see them actually use their tongues... Sasuke looked at his watch.  
'' Okay... Christal ? Why don't we go somewhere else ? ''  
He said jokingly. You blushed as hell.  
'' W-What ? ''  
You said still blushing. You looked back at Naruto and Misora which were now making out and Misora had her arms around his neck and Naruto had his arms around her waist.  
'' We're just one dare in and the game is done. ''  
Sasuke said sarcasticly.  
'' So, Christal, truth or dare? ''  
He said looking at you. You blushed a bit.  
'' T-Truth ''  
You said quietly.  
'' Do you like me ? ''  
Your face turned fully red as you tried to answer.  
'' I-I-I ''  
You said trying to say yes.  
'' No... ''  
You said whispering trying to say yes but couldn't in front of him.  
'' You're not a good liar. ''  
Sasuke said coming closer to your face. Your face was red, again. He closed his eyes and got closer and closer. Your heart was beating so fast. You got closer but before you touched his lips you said :  
'' Yes, I do.. I like you... ''  
'' I love you too ''  
He planted a kiss on you which was hard at first but came soft and tender. You started making out on the couch. You stopped kissing him and pulled away. You still had your eyes closed and let out a small laugh. He laughed a little himself.  
'' Did you like that ? ''  
He said looking at your closed eyes. You opened your eyes and looked at the couch in front of you.  
'' Where's Misora and Naruto ? ''  
You said looking over at the couch. Sasuke winked at you and walked towards your bedroom. You followed him and when you were about to go in your room, you looked where Naruto's room door but it was on the same side as your door. You saw Misora's mini skirt fly out of the room. You saw also Naruto's orange jumpsuit fly out of the room. The door shut and you walked into your room where sasuke was waiting for you. You closed the door behind you.  
'' You do NOT want to know what Naruto and Misora are doing.. ''  
You said a little laughing and jumping on your bed, close to Sasuke, who was laying on your bed ' ready for action  
You smiled at him and he smiled back.  
'' Don't be too rough on me ''  
You said jokingly.  
'' I promise ''  
He said coming closer to you and kissing you. ( He slid his tongue into your mouth and you let him ) You started making out you fell on top of him. You laughed a little into his mouth as you took off his shirt.  
'' Wow ! Someone works out ''  
You said jokingly looking at his chest. You smiled again and continued to make out with him. You stopped as you lifted your arms allowing him to take off your shirt. He took it off and smiled. You still had your bra on. He kissed you passionatly and you fell on him again. You let out a moan into his mouth. You started playing with his hair and took off his head-band. You threw it on the floor, still kissing Sasuke. You heard the metal cling on the floor. He untied your head band and threw it on the floor as well. It clinged against the floor then clinged against Sasuke's head-band. You kept kissing Sasuke until he stopped backed away and smiled. You smiled back and he started to pull down your pants. You still had your panties on You unzipped his pants and took them off throwing them on the floor close to the other clothing.  
Now, you were both in your underwear.  
'' You've been quiet for a while ''  
Sasuke said as you were ontop of him. You smiled.  
'' Maybe I don't have to talk ''  
You said smirking. He smirked again and you started to make out again. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and you nodded. He put his arms around your back and un-hooked your bra. He threw it off you and threw on the floor. Sasuke didn't stop anything and kept kissing you. He rolled you over so he was ontop of you. He started to kiss your neck and licked your neck .  
You moeaned as he licked your neck and went back up to your lips. His tongue was litterally in your throat. You moaned as he went back to licking and kissing your neck. You kept moaning but this time you moaned his name, and loud. Someone knocked at the door.  
'' You're way too loud ! ''  
You heard Naruto yell.  
'' You're no better ! ''  
You yelled back. You sighed and put on your bra. You opend the door and looked at Naruto who was in his boxers as well. You sighed again.  
'' Your having fun with Misora, GO TO HER HOUSE ''  
You said almost yelling.  
'' Good idea ! We can be alone. ''  
He ran off and you closed the door.  
'' Where were we ? ''  
You said taking off your bra. He looked at you and stared at your breasts. You sighed.  
'' Get over it ''  
You said jumping on top of him, pinning him down on the bed.  
'' Am I going to be arested ? ''  
Sasuke said in a sexy tone. You nodded jokingly and burst into laughter. Sasuke joined you and laughed. You put your head on his shoulder and sighed.  
'' This is always what I've wanted ''   
You said closing your eyes. You heard Sasuke take off his boxers and felt him take off your underwear with his mouth. You moaned his name again. He pulled a blanket over the both of you and he held you close to his hot body. You were face-to-face and you looked deep into his eyes. He smiled and so did you You kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips and started making out again. '' Are we done , Sasuke ? ''  
You said letting go of his mouth.  
'' We can fall asleep like this ''  
He said smiling. You smiled back as you got closer to his body He put his arms around your shoulders and you wrapped yours around his waist.  
'' Did we use protection ? ''  
Sasuke said before you fell asleep. You opened your eyes.  
'' No... ''  
You said confused. Sasuke opened his eyes wide in shock.  
'' Damn... ''  
He said in a whisper. You smiled and kissed him, falling alseep with his tongue in his mouth

Next Morning  
You woke up in Sasuke's warm body.  
You were facing the wall and you turned around to look at Sasuke's face. He was drooling . You laughed silently and smiled. You kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. He opened his eyes half way and looked at your eyes.  
'' Morning cutie ''  
He said smiling. You smiled backed and put your mouth on his that turned into a french kiss. You let go of his mouth and pulled away.  
'' What do you want to do today ? ''  
You said looking into his eyes.  
'' I don't know... Isn't it your birthday today ? ''  
Sasuke said smiling. You smiled back and nodded.  
'' How did you know ? ''  
You said as he tightened his grip on you.  
'' I know everything about you. ''  
He said a bit laughing.  
'' Really ? So can you tell me who I've had a crush on for 5 years ? ''  
He smiling and nodded.  
'' Me ''  
He said smiling still. You nodded and kissed him again.  
'' What do you want for your birthday ? ''  
Sasuke said.  
'' I don't know.. I already have you ''  
You said smiling. You got up and walked over to your dresser. Sasuke stared at your body. You put your underwear on and Sasuke kept looking at you. You took Sasuke's underwear and threw it at him. He caught it and slid them on. As soon as you put on your bra, you jumped on your bed and kissed Sasuke.  
'' I wonder what Misora and Naruto did last night ''  
You said a bit laughing.  
'' Probably worst then us ''  
Sasuke said laughing and kissing you again.  
'' Do you want to hang out with them ? ''  
You said touching Sasuke's buttom lip with your index finger.  
'' Let's do something else ''  
He said smiling.  
'' No, you had enough last night ''  
You said laughing a bit. You put on your tank-top and capris and Sasuke changed into his full black outfit. You picked up his head band and gave it to him. You picked up yours and tied it around your neck. You opened the door and Sasuke followed you. You went in the kitchen and looked at the clock : Noon.  
'' Well we were asleep for a long time ''  
You said taking a bowl and ramen and put it in the microwave. After you both ate, you left for the forest, to train.  
'' Let's train ! I wanna see what you got ''  
You said getting into your fighting stance.

He activated his sharingan and you smirked. You both faught for a while and you were winning. You punched him in the stomach and he flew hitting the tree.  
'' Oh my god ! Sasuke ! I'm so sorry ! ''  
You said running to the tree. He moaned and put his hand on his stomach. You got closer to his face and he dove on you, kissing you. You were shocked bacause it was so suden but began to kiss back. You pulled away.  
'' Hey ! You did that on purpose ! ''  
You said smiling and playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
'' I just wanted a reason to kiss you ''  
He said looking into your eyes.  
'' You are so sweet ''  
You said kissing him again.  
'' Are you still hurt ? ''  
You said pulling away from his lips.  
'' Yeah ''  
He said coming closer to kiss you.  
You smiled and slightly laughed as your lips met, again. You pulled away as he got up. You were going to get up but Sasuke lifted you up and carried you bridal style. You blushed and put your arms around his neck. You smiled and he lifted you up and he put his head down to kiss you. You were making out . You were in his arms and making out with Sasuke. Your dream came true. You closed your eyes and smiled while you were making out. You stopped and pulled away. He carried you back to your house. You were still bridal style in his arms.  
Time skip, you are now 18  
You haven't seen Naruto or Misora for 3 years. He and Misora are 19 now. You and Sasuke , for 3 years , had fun and more lemons... Anyways, you are sitting on Sasuke's lap and watching a scary movie. You are sitting in an armchair, a pretty small one too. You are into Sasuke's arms because your scared of the movie. A jumpy part ' jumped ' and you dove into Sasuke's chest. He tightened his grip on you and you covered your eyes with your hands. The movie was over but you didn't notice because you fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. He carried you to your room and placed you on your double bed. He took off his shirt and went in his boxers. He laid down next to you. Sasuke fell asleep.   
Next Morning  
You woke up in Sasuke's warm body.  
You yawned and got up from your bed. You changed and went to eat. When you turned around when you got your bowl, Sasuke was right in front of you.  
'' Morning Beautiful ''  
He said kissing you. You smiled as he let go. You both ate and left for training. In the forest, you and Sasuke started fighting each other, to train.  
'' Christal ? ''  
You heard a familiar voice say from the other side of the forest. You and Sasuke stopped fighting and you looked over where you saw the girl.  
'' Misora ! ''  
You said going to hug her.  
'' Where have you been for 3 years ? ''  
You said letting go of the hug.  
'' Well... I've been kind of busy ''  
She said looking around.  
'' Mommy ! ''  
You heard a cute little voice say coming from the forest. You looked over and saw a cute little boy with blond hair running up to Misora. He looked about 4 years old. Misora opened her arms and the little boy jumped into her arms. She carried him in her arms and you raised an eyebrow.  
'' W-W-W-What the hell !?! ''  
You yelled looking at the little boy. Misora inhaled like she just remembered something.  
'' Oh yeah ! Funny story... ''  
She said holding her little boy.  
'' I-Is he y-yours ? ''  
You said trembling.  
'' Yes... ''  
She said oddly. Sasuke came closer and looked at the little boy.  
'' Oh, my god ! The little kid looks like Naruto ! ''  
Sasuke exclaimed. You opened your eyes wide in shock.  
'' I-Is he t-the father !? ''  
You yelled. Sasuke's face kind of got confused.  
'' The father ? ''  
Sasuke whispered in your ear. You whispered back :  
'' Misora and Naruto apperently slept together and have a kid ! ''  
You said almost yelling but trying to whisper.

'' Can I go ? Naruto is waiting for me ''  
Misora said looking at her child.  
'' Okay but first, what's his name ? ''  
You said playing with the little boy's blond hair.  
'' We named him Arashi ''  
Misora said looking into the green eyes of her child.  
'' Arashi ? Isn't it Naruto's father's name ? ''  
You said looking at Misora's green eyes.  
''Huh... Is it ? I thought he was dead ''  
Misora said confused.  
''He's not... ''  
You said back.  
''Huh.. Oh well. So what's up with you guys ? ''  
Misora said as Naruto came up to you guys. He waved and Misora turned around and kissed him. Naruto took his child in his arms.  
''Well.. Aren't you guys cute together ? ''  
You said as Sasuke put an arm around your waist. You smiled and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.  
You looked at Misora's left hand.  
''Oh, my god ! ''  
You said taking her hand and looking at her diamond ring.  
''Naruto ! You could of at least told me ! ''  
You yelled letting go of Misora's hand.  
''So...You look pregnant, Christal ''  
Misora said smiling.  
'' What !? ''  
You yelled looking at your belly.  
''I-I'm not that fat !''  
You yelled. Misora laughed a little.  
''Don't worry, just take a pregnancy test''  
Misora said still laughing. Sasuke smiled and so did Naruto.  
''Well we'll see you later''  
Misora said as Naruto let little Arashi go and they started walking away. Well.. Arashi was running.  
''Bye guys ! ''  
You yelled before they disapeared.  
You turned to Sasuke.  
'' Isn't it cute ? ''  
You said putting your arms around his neck.  
'' Yeah it is.. ''  
He said putting his arms around your waist. You kissed lightly and you both walked away. It ends like this... you have a kid and yada yada... married whatever hope you liked it ! .

Hello ! Anyways ..This is my first time writting lemon Storys. Anyways ... I hope you liked my story... ( even though it was disturbing. )


End file.
